<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BNHA characters meeting kwamis (ON HIATUS) by TheDreamyKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872213">BNHA characters meeting kwamis (ON HIATUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyKitsune/pseuds/TheDreamyKitsune'>TheDreamyKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou being a bit nicer to Midoryia, Basically BNHA characters meeting kwamis, Cat Miraculous, Dragon Miraculous, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitsune miraculous, Kwami Shenanigans, Kwamis Are Gods, Ladybug Miraculous, M/M, Multi, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), There are so many tags, Tikki Loves Cookies (Miraculous Ladybug), Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Wolf Miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyKitsune/pseuds/TheDreamyKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This crossed my mind while I was watching YouTube. I don't know why though....</p><p>Basically some of my favorite BNHA characters meeting kwamis and owning their miraculouses.</p><p>This is also how I imagine their reactions being upon meeting the mini gods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, But there will be soon, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, None for now, These ships are gonna happen!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bakugou meets Rekka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakugou goes into his room after deciding to have some alone time after a villain battle. When he gets to his room, he finds a small black and red box on his desk. Curious, he opens it and finds a necklace with a weird, but pretty design. Then he finds something even more.</p><p>First chapter. Keep in mind, this is only something I'm doing for fun. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be rude!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou sat in the common room of the dorm with the Bakusquad and Deku. They were all talking about how a villain had attacked the school, but the teachers and students beat him. Ashido and Kaminari were rambling about how cool it was that they got to fight another villain, while Kirishima and Deku talked about the villain's quirk and how it could've been used differently if he wanted to win.</p><p>Eventually, Bakugou got tired of the concept they were talking about and decided to just go chill in his room. He got up from the couch and left his friends, heading for his room. He opened the door and locked it behind him so nobody would try and barge in on him relaxing. </p><p>Bakugou went to go lay down on his comfortable bed, but before he did, he noticed a strange box sitting on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at it before walking over to his desk and picking it up. He examined the box with curiosity. It was black and had some weird red possible symbol on the top of it. "What the hell is this?" Bakugou asked himself.</p><p>The explosive boy was confused because he didn't remember ordering anything <strong>(not that he could, anyway)</strong>. He opened the box, revealing a fox necklace with five white tails. There was a pretty ruby on the tail in the middle, Bakugou eyed the necklace with interest. But he was still confused why it was in his room. He didn't even like jewelry. "Probably belongs to Raccoon Eyes. Or Round Face." Bakugou muttered.</p><p>Suddenly, a white, sparkling ball of energy arose from the necklace. The ball of energy spun around Bakugou, and sparks began to form in the boy's free hand. "What the hell!?" Bakugou exclaimed with wide eyes. Finally, the weird ball stopped spinning around him and stopped in front of him. Then it cleared and was replaced with a weird, small white creature. It had big ears with red around them and had front and back paws with red at the ends. It had also had nine white tails which were dipped in red at the tips.</p><p>The mysterious being opened her black and blue eyes and yawned. Then she looked at Bakugou and smiled. "Hi! I'm Rekka!" The being said. "Nice to meet-" It's speech was interrupted and had choked as the blonde clamped his hand around the small creature's body. </p><p>"What the hell are you!?" Bakugou yelled, both confusion and his usual anger evident in his eyes and voice. The poor thing squirmed in the explosive boy's hand. "Let me go and I'll tell you!" It said. Fear and slight annoyance was evident in Rekka's eyes and voice, as she looked at Bakugou with fear. The blonde looked reluctant, but loosened his grip on the tiny being.</p><p>Rekka breathed normally, letting out a sigh of relief as it flew out of Bakugou's hand. "I'm a kwami, and I can grant you powers." Rekka said. Bakugou scoffed. "Yeah right," he said. "What type of powers could you give me?" He then told Rekka already had a quirk, and even showed it to her, letting sparks jump from his hand.</p><p>"First, put on the necklace." The kwami instructed. Bakugou looked down at the necklace and removed it from the box, reluctantly putting it around his neck. "Now all you've gotta say is Rekka, tails out!" The kwami said enthusiastically.</p><p>Bakugou gave Rekka a weird look and scoffed. "That's the lamest fucking thing I've heard all day," he said. "Why the hell would I say Rekka, tails out?" Then, at that moment when the transformation words were said, the kwami was sucked into the necklace and magic began to overcome the blonde.</p><p>He gasped and cursed when a white and red outfit began to magically appear on him. A white mask was placed over his face. When the weird transformation finished, he looked down at himself and anger and confusion in silence.</p><p>Wait for it...Wait for it...</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!!?" Bakugou yelled in rage.</p><p>There it was.</p><p>Just as expected, he attracted the attention of some of the students in the common room. Iida, Deku, Kirishima, Mina and Uraraka rushed to Bakugou's room. Deku tried hastily opening the door, but it was locked. "Bakugou, are you alright in there?" Iida asked his fellow classmate. "We heard you yell, and you sounded mad!" Mina piped up.</p><p>Bakugou thought about telling his classmates, but then again, he thought it would be pitiful. It would seem weak. Besides, he could take care of this himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." The explosive boy lied through his teeth. "You sure Bakubro?" Kirishima asked. "You sounded pretty loud." Bakugou grunted. "Yeah shitty hair, I'm fine." Then he made an excuse about how he got angry over a video game.</p><p>The group looked at each other before shrugging and leaving, believing Bakugou's excuse. Once they left, the blonde went back to fuming. He tried ripping the clothes off, but they just stayed there. Then Bakugou remembered Rekka got sucked into the necklace, so maybe if he took it off she'd come back. Then that way he could tell her off perfectly. Bakugou then hastily pulled off the necklace. Fortunately, the outfit quickly disappeared, but unfortunately, the kwami hadn't come back.</p><p>The blonde was confused. Then he put the necklace back on to see what happened. Thankfully, Rekka flew out from the necklace. When she did Bakugou sent her a sharp glare, and sparks began to ignite in his hands. "Rekka, you have one minute to tell me what the hell just happened!" The angry blonde growled. "Actually, its a long story, so it's gonna take a bit longer than a minute." The kwami said in a matter-of-fact way.</p><p>Then she told Bakugou about the miraculous, his new secret hero identity, the powers he'd have, the fact that he couldn't tell anyone about her and everything else. Surprisingly and thankfully, he took it well. "So do you understand?" Rekka asked her new chosen. Bakugou nodded warily, still unsure about the whole thing. </p><p>''Y'know what, I think I'm gonna call you Blasty!" The kwami said randomly and in a teasing way. Bakugou sent her another sharp glare. "Don't you dare you little shit." He said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's something that I thought of a little while ago. It's only a crossover I did for fun. I might do more of these in the future though. Thanks for reading, and bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Midoryia meets Tikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm updating again, so I guess that's pretty good!</p><p>Deku goes into his room to do some homework, but finds a black and red box on his bed. Confused, he opens it and finds something he never expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of class 1-A was very happy the day was over and they had the rest of the Friday relaxing. It was officially the weekend to them all. The bakusquad went to the the common room to play video games. Some of the dekusquad came too.</p><p>"Hey Deku, we're gonna go play some games!" Uraraka said enthusiastically. "Wanna come tag along?" Tsuyu asked. Midoryia gave them his usual happy smile. "I will in a few minutes, but I'm gonna go finish some homework first." He said. "That is a very responsible choice Midoryia!" Iida, who overheard the conversation, piped up. </p><p>"Okay, but when you're done, come have some fun with us!" Uraraka said, walking off with Tsu. Deku went to his room and closed the door, locking it subconsciously.  He was about to get his homework down and sit on his bed to relax while doing it, but something caught his eye. There was a strange, small black and red box sitting on his bed near his pillow.</p><p>The greenette raised an eyebrow at the sight. He walked over to his bed and picked the box up and began to open it. When he did, Deku revealed a pair of red earrings. He stared at them in confusion. It was strange that they were there because he wasn't exactly interested in jewelry and he hadn't ordered anything today on top of that. "Maybe they're a gift from someone?" Deku said to himself.</p><p>Suddenly, a red bright ball of energy rose from the earrings and spun around Midoryia, who's eyes darted around the thing as he backed up from it. Then the ball of energy abruptly stopped in front of him and cleared, revealing a small, floating red creature with black spots on it's head. It yawned and looked up at the greenette with blue eyes. Then the strange thing smiled. "Hello!" It said in a feminine voice. "You must be my new holder, right?"</p><p>Deku backed up from the thing, staring at it with confusion. What was this thing? How did it come from those earrings? And what did it mean by "new holder"? Although the creature had startled him quite abruptly, he still found it quite cute. He also took note that it resembled a ladybug.</p><p>"What...are you?" Midoryia asked the creature, reaching out to touch it. The ladybug-resembling thing saw Midoryia's finger going near it and put it's paw on it. "My name is Tikki, and I'm a kwami." The newfound creature greeted. "What's a...kwami?" The greenette boy asked. </p><p>Instead of asking his question, Tikki was caught off guard by something. "Wait, you aren't afraid of me?" She asked in curiosity. Midoryia shook his head. "I think you look adorable!" The cinnamon roll boy said with a warm smile. "Now, can you tell me what a kwami is?"</p><p>"A kwami is a god. I've been around since the birth of the universe. As a kwami, I can help you transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, commonly called Ladybug." Tikki explained. Midoryia was in awe as he took notes on the kwami. "What do you mean by transformation?" Deku asked, ready to jot down the info for later.</p><p>"First, I need you to put the earrings on." Tikki instructed. Midoryia turned to look over at the earrings, which were still sitting in the box on his bed. He took the earrings out and readied himself to put them on, but then stopped. The ladybug kwami looked up at him with concern. "What's the matter, Midoryia?" </p><p>"I don't have a ear piercing." He replied. Deku didn't even wanna think about going into an ear piercing place and getting his ears pierced in front of tons of people. Not to mention the additional pain that came to getting the earrings pierced in.</p><p>"Don't worry," Tikki said, smiling at her new chosen. "They can clip on." The greenette sighed in relief and clipped on the earrings. "Perfect, now allow me to explain everything about the miraculous to you, in addition to powers and how you catch akumas." Tikki said. Midoryia sat down on his bed, ready to listen to whatever this mini god had to tell him. He long forgotten about his homework. He'd just have to do it later.</p><p>Tikki began explaining how the miraculouses were created centuries ago by a mage and how the ladybug miraculous, along with the other ones, were to be used for good. However, a villain known as Hawk Moth stole the butterfly miraculous, along with the peacock and the book of miraculous, and had been using the butterfly miraculous for evil to create akumas, which made a person become a pawn to Hawk Moth when they felt negative emotions.</p><p>She then talked about how no one was to know about her and Deku's new secret identity would have to be kept secret, and if it wasn't, he'd have to give up the ladybug miraculous.</p><p>"Wait, I don't get it," Midoryia said, making Tikki stop talking to listen to what he had to say. "Why do I need a miraculous to stop an akuma?" He was confused by this. A hero could simply destroy the dark butterfly after it had been released. "Because the akuma can still have dark energy after it's been taken from its victim, and the ladybug miraculous is the only one that can purify the akuma to a butterfly and repair any damage caused with the magical ladybugs.</p><p>Deku nodded in understanding and let Tikki continue. She talked about how he'd fight alongside other miraculous wearers. Tikki also gave Deku a strict warning to not under any circumstances allow Hawk Moth to take his miraculous, because Hawk Moth could not win.</p><p>"So, are you up to the task, Midoryia?" Tikki asked, floating up to him. Deku nodded confidently. "How do I transform?" He asked. "All you have to say is Tikki, spots on!" The mini god said. Deku nodded and readied himself.</p><p>"Tikki, spots on!" Midoryia said.</p><p>The kwami was sucked into the earrings, which turned from red to red with black spots. A ladybug themed outfit magically appeared on Deku's body, with a matching mask to go with it. A ladybug-styled yoyo appeared on the greenette's lower abdomen.</p><p>Instead of screaming in surprise and fear like most miraculous holders did, Midoryia stared at himself in awe. "Wow," He said under his breath. He took the yoyo out and swung it around for a bit. Unfortunately, he accidentally hit himself in the head with the yoyo. Then Deku remembered how his friends wanted to hang out with, and he'd been in his room long enough, since it didn't take him too long to finish homework.</p><p>The greenette boy wondered how he'd transform back. He began to pace and mumble ideas for a while, but then he heard abrupt knocking on his door. "Hey Deku, wanna come join us?" Kaminari asked. Midoryia wanted to join his friends, but he remembered he was still in the costume, and he had to get it off. "Just a minute!" He replied. "Okay bro, whatever you say." Kaminari said. Then Deku heard footsteps walking away from his door.</p><p>Then Midoryia thought to himself. Maybe there was an opposite transformation phrase to change back. Midoryia began mumbling under his breath, than he got an idea. "Tikki, spots off?" He said, unsure of it. Sure enough, Tikki flew out the earrings. She gave her chosen a supportive smile. "Midoryia, you did great! You de-transformed and I never even told you how to!" The red kwami exclaimed. "I knew you'd be a good miraculous owner!"</p><p>Deku blushed in embarrassment. He was going to go hang out with his friends, but then he remembered something. "I forgot my homework!" He said, going to his desk. Tikki then put a paw on his shoulder. "You should take a break, Midoryia," she advised him. "You deserve it!" Deku thought about for a bit. "Okay," He decided. "They probably won't be happy if I stay in here any longer." Tikki smiled at him and zipped into his pocket. Midoryia hid his earrings behind his green hair before leaving his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I kinda like writing this now, so I'll continue updating it!</p><p>I'm also gonna try and put a new chapter onto my Kitsune Miraculous fanfic. I'm doing this because I just found out it got 8 kudos and over 100 hits. Now I know that might not seem like much, but I've never gotten that much support on any Ao3 fanfic I've ever written, and that really means a lot to me, so in return I'll try making another chap for it.</p><p>So anyways I'll be making more soon. Bye!</p><p>P.S: If you see the note from the last chapter on this chapter or any others, don't mind it, because it might be a glitch/bug.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kirishima meets Luune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima goes to bed after playing some video games with Sero and Kaminari, but when he goes to his room, he finds a strange box on his bed. When he opens it, he finds a bracelet and something more he never expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima," Iida began to say, walking up to the remaining three of the bakusquad. Bakugou and Mina went to sleep abut half an hour ago, so it was just Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima playing Super Smash Bros. They had been playing for a while, so they lost track of the time, but Iida was having none of that. "You should all be in bed resting!"</p><p>Sero groaned. "C'mon man! I just need a bit more time!" He whined, pushing buttons on his controller. Iida crossed his arms and gave the trio a stern look. "Sero, in order to become a pro hero like you want to, you need to get lots of rest," He reprimanded. "Plus, a lack of sleep can lead to problems. You could get insomnia and-"</p><p>Luckily Kaminari interrupted him, or else the class president could go into a full blown parent-like rant about people not getting enough sleep. "Fine dude, we get it." Kaminari said ad turned off the gaming system and sighed before saying goodnight to his friends and leaving the common room. Iida smiled in satisfaction and went back to his dorm, leaving Sero and Kirishima alone.</p><p>Kirishima sighed. He was so close to beating Sero, but there was always tomorrow. The redhead turned to his friend with a look of determination. "Next time, I'm gonna beat you for sure bro!" He said with confidence. Sero smirked. "Don't get too sure of yourself dude!" Sero retorted with a toothy grin. The two boys bid each other a goodnight and went to their dorms before Iida could come back and scold them.</p><p>Kirishima yawned a little as he went to his dorm and opened the door. Then he locked his door because he didn't want anyone to disturb his slumber. But when he turned on his light to go get ready for bed, he noticed a strange small black and red box sitting at the end of his pillow. Kirishima raised his eyebrow at this discovery and walked up to the box, picking it up.</p><p>"What's this?" The readhead asked himself as he examined the box. It seemed like a box that would hold a piece of jewelry. Kirishima was not only confused about why it was in his room, but how?</p><p>Kirishima guessed that it was a gift someone, but why would someone give him something? His birthday wasn't nearby, and it wasn't even Christmas yet. Plus, if this was a little jewelry box, Kirishima wasn't really that interested in jewelry. Then the redhead decided to open the box and see what was really inside. Besides, taking a small peek never hurt anyone, right?</p><p>Kirishima opened up the weird box, revealing a black bracelet with a center gem in the same color, only slightly darker. He stared at the piece of jewelry, admiring it's beauty. Suddenly a bright grey ball of light appeared and flew up from the bracelet. Kirishima's eyes widened and he activated his quirk to protect himself just in case when the ball of light began to spin around him.</p><p>Then the weird energy stopped in front of the redhead and the grey light finally disappeared, revealing a small, floating curled up grey wolf. The wolf began to stretch it's mini limbs and yawned, opening its amber eyes. It looked around and its eye soon landed on Kirishima. The boy stared at the small creature in awe as he reached out to touch the weird small wolf.</p><p>The wolf creature saw the redhead moving his finger towards him, but he didn't seem to care so much as he allowed the boy to poke him in his stomach once. Then the strange thing looked around the room and flew around, commenting on things.</p><p>Kirishima was still confused. What was this thing and how did it get out of that bracelet? He needed answers, and he figured that he could probably get them from the wolf fairy thing, or whatever it was.</p><p>Kirishima gently picked up the small creature, who was sitting on his desk looking at papers from class projects and what not. The wolf suddenly turned around and was faced with the red haired boy. Kirishima brought the strange wolf up to his face, but not too close. "What are you, some sort of fairy?" He asked in curiosity. The wolf scoffed. "I'm not a fairy, I'm a kwami!" he said triumphantly. "And the name's Luune."</p><p>Kirishima raised an eyebrow at the answer. "What exactly is a kwami?" He asked. Luune floated out of Kirishima's hands. " A kwami is basically a god, meaning I was born millions of years ago. I'm your power source for the wolf miraculous." He explained. Kirishima was interested and amazed by the fact that Luune was a god who was created millions of years ago, but he was kinda lost on the miraculous part.</p><p>"What's a miraculous?" The redhead asked. Luune instructed Kirishima to pick up the box that still contained the bracelet and put it on, and he did exactly that. "With this bracelet and myself as a power source, I'll transform you into the wolf hero Alpha Wolf." He said. Kirishima was fascinated by this. "That sounds so manly!" He said.</p><p>Luune then began to explain how the miraculous worked more and the powers Kirishima would possess as Alpha Wolf and that his miraculous usage had a time limit. He also explained why he was chosen to have the miraculous. Kirishima patiently listened everything the kwami said, already have long forgotten about sleeping.</p><p>"Now to transform, all you have to say is Luune, let's howl." The kwami told him. "Awesome!" Kirishima said with excitement. "Don't tell me you're gonna use it now, are you?" Luune asked. He dealt with holders that would transform as soon as he told them, and he hoped Kirishima wasn't one of them. The redhead shook his head no. "Why?" He asked. Luune explained that he'd been in the miraculous for a long time, so he was hungry, mainly hungry for salami.</p><p>Kirishima brought the kwami to the kitchen and got him some salami. Then he went to his room unnoticed (thankfully) and began to learn more about Luune. After some time, he went to sleep, ready to try transforming into Alpha Wolf in the morning.</p><p>                                                                                                   </p><p>                                                                                                    <strong>**In the morning**</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kirishima woke up somewhere near 7:30. He decided he'd try and transform before having to go to classes. Thankfully Luune told him the de-transformation phrase so Kirishima wouldn't be stuck as Alpha Wolf when he didn't want to. He woke up his kwami and gave him a look of determination. "You ready Luune?"</p><p>The wolf kwami shrugged, but agreed anyway. "Luune, let's howl!" Kirishima said, and then Luune was sucked into the bracelet and  transformation began. A grey wolf themed costume was plastered onto him, followed by a tail and ears. He was given a spear as a weapon. When the transformation had finished, he stared at himself in the mirror. "I look so manly right now!" He said triumphantly.</p><p>Then he knew he'd have to go to class soon, so he'd have to de-transform. "Luune, let's rest." He said. Luune flew out the miraculous and the outfit disappeared. The redhead called his kwami to his pocket, and went to the kitchen for breakfast with his friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I decided to upload more with this because I'm actually kinda enjoying it. I'm sorry if this seems rushed! I was thinking of doing more miraculous crossovers because I really love them, so if you want me to do something like that, simply let me know. My plan for another BNHA/miraculous crossover is a BNHA oneshot book. Anyway, another chap may come soon. Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Todoroki meets Plagg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todoroki decided to go to his room and take a nap after a long day of training. When he goes to his dorm, he finds a small box on his bedside table. Todoroki opens it and finds a ring and a cat fairy thing, or whatever it could be. Normally, a person would be surprised, confused, and even a little freaked out by a discovery like that, but Todoroki wasn't too fazed. His reason? Because weird things happen all the time, so there's no need to get worked up, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todoroki let out a heavy sigh as he walked into the common room along with his peers. Because of class commotion (half of it being caused by Bakugou and Kaminari), Aizawa punished them with a test. Plus training was harder and slightly longer than usual. It didn't help matters that Todoroki had a bad headache. He was just ready to go to his room and take a nice two hour nap.</p><p>Before the dual quirk boy could go to his dorm, Uraraka, Midoryia and Iida attracted his attention as the walked up to him. "Hey Todoroki, wanna play some Super Smash Bros with us?" Uraraka asked in her bubbly voice. "We have a controller all set up for you!" Midoryia added.</p><p>Now if Todoroki wasn't so tired, he would've joined them, but he just didn't have the energy to do so. ""I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer," The half and half boy replied. "I'm just not feeling well at the moment."</p><p>Deku gave him a warm smile. "That's okay Todoroki!" He said. "We can play some other time." The brunette girl added. "I hope you feel better soon!" Iida told Todoroki. The dual quirk boy thanked them for understanding and left to go to his dorm. He let out another sigh as he unlocked his door and opened it up, ready to crawl into his comfortable bed.</p><p>Shouto turned around to lock his door after stepping into his room to make sure nobody would disturb him as he rested. But when Todoroki was about to get into bed, he noticed a small box sitting on his bedside table. He raised his eyebrow at it as he picked it up and examined it, admiring it's black and red interior and pattern.</p><p>"What could this be?" The half and half boy asked himself. The box seemed to be the type of box that was small enough to hold a small piece of jewelry. But the main question was, how exactly did this strange small box appear in Todoroki's room? He was pretty certain hat he locked his door before going to his classes, even double checking it. So how did the box get here?</p><p>The dual quirk boy decided to open it. Besides, there probably wouldn't be any harm in doing that. Shouto slowly lifted the seal of the box, seeing a black ring inside it. He stared at the ring, beginning to admire how nice it looked.</p><p>Then suddenly, a bright black ball of energy flew up from the ring and began to spin around Todoroki. The boy watched as the energy ball did this, but he wasn't too fazed about it, because weird stuff happens pretty much all the time when you think about it.</p><p>Then the black ball stopped in front of Todoroki and revealed what appeared to be a miniature, small, floating sleeping black cat. The cat then yawed and opened its green eyes, stretching it's little body. Then the cat's eyes landed on Shouto. "Oh, you must be my new owner." The cat said in a bored voice. Then it looked around the room and flew around, biting stuff to see if it was edible.</p><p>Todoroki watched the small creature in slight interest and confusion. What was this thing? Why was it so small? Todoroki decided he needed answers, and the answers would probably come from this cat. He tried to get the floating cat's attention, but it would ignore him and fly away from him. The dual quirk male let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. Then he decided he had enough and froze the cat.</p><p>The little cat that was stuck in the ice immediately fell to the ground. Todoroki picked up the ball of ice and used his left side to melt it. Once his finished, the cat shook itself, then gave Todoroki an annoyed look. "What was that for?" It asked him.</p><p>"You wouldn't let me speak to you, so I had to get you're attention somehow," The boy replied. "Besides, what are you, some type of fairy?" The cat scoffed. "Nope," it replied. "The names Plagg, and I'm a kwami actually."</p><p>Shouto raised an eyebrow at this. "What exactly is a kwami?" He asked Plagg. The kwami who sat in his hands sighed. "I'll tell you everything you need to know as long as you find me something to eat." He replied. Todoroki gave the kwami a look. "What kind of food?"</p><p>"Camembert, in particular." Plagg replied. Shouto sighed. He knew exactly how expensive that cheese was. But then again,, he could just use his dad's credit card to buy it (keep in mind, Endeavor doesn't even know about Todoroki using his credit card), but he didn't want to waste money on a cheese that expensive, so Plagg would have to wait on something like that.</p><p>"I don't have any camembert, and it's very expensive, so you're gonna have to stick with cheddar and swiss cheese for now," Todoroki stated. The black cat kwami groaned and crossed his arms. "I'll get you some cheese if you tell me this certain information."</p><p>The kwami sighed, knowing this would be a long story. Plagg began to explain how the miraculouses came into existence and how they were used. Then he explained why Todoroki was picked the be the black cat holder and the powers he'd have, along with everything else.</p><p>"Now can I get some cheese?" Plagg asked in a bored tone. Shouto nodded. "I'll be right back." He said and left his room. He went to grab some cheddar and swiss cheese to keep his kwami occupied. Surprisingly, he went unnoticed by everyone except for Momo, who asked him why he was getting cheese. Luckily Todoroki's excuse of being hungry worked and she left him alone.</p><p>Shouto went back into his room and locked the door before giving the cat kwami his cheese. Plagg happily munched on the cheese, and Todoroki took this as a good opportunity to get that nap he planned on. He told Plagg not to bother him as he slept and crawled into bed, shutting his eyes. Shouto decided he'd try to transform into Chat Noir later or tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I tried doing a double upload, but I was pretty busy today, and I got kinda sidetracked. I might try on evday though. I have some plans of writing another BNHA/Miraculous crossover, but this tie as a BNHA oneshot book (featuring the kwamis, bcuz why not). Anyways, I'll try making that, and until I do, stay tuned. See ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kaminari meets Longg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaminari goes to the park in search of something to take away his boredom. Then while at the park, he sees an old man on the ground who can't get up. When he helps the elderly man up, Denki doesn't realize he slips something into his pocket. When he goes back to the dorms and find a box in his pocket, he opens it to find a choker and someone who just made his day pretty interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaminari sighed as he walked around the park aimlessly. Originally, he was playing Mario Kart with Sero, but he stopped because he was tired of losing after a while (Denki still thinks Sero was cheating, and he kinda was). Momo noticed his problem and advised him to go outside and get some fresh air, and hopefully decrease how bored he was. The blonde half-subconsciously took the girls advice and wandered over to the park that was conveniently located near the dorms.</p><p>Denki was about to leave until something caught his eye. He noticed an old man on the ground, unable to get up. The worst part was, nobody was stopping to help him. There were pretty few people at the park, but nobody saw him because either they didn't notice, or just didn't care.</p><p>The electric quirk user rushed over to help the elderly person. "Are you okay, sir?" He asked as he helped him up, checking for any injuries. Thankfully, the old man was unharmed and smile warmly at Kaminari. "I'm quite alright," he replied. "Thank you young man." Denki gave the man a toothy, friendly smile. "It's no problem," he told him. "I'm just doing what anyone would've done."</p><p>"Well, I'm still very grateful." The old man said. Then when Kaminari bid the man well and turned to leave, he didn't notice the old person tuck something into his pocket. When the electric blonde left, a small floating turtle flew out the old man's Hawaiian shirt pocket. "I think you made a good choice Master." The small turtle told the man. He nodded in agreement. "I think so too Wayzz," he said. "He'll be an excellent miraculous holder.</p><p>When Denki got back to the dorms, Sero caught his attention in the common room. "Hey Pikachu, wanna play more Mario Kart?" The raven haired boy asked his friend. The electric quirk user playfully glared at him and crossed his arms. "Why should I? You keep cheating!" He retorted. Sero laughed and playfully nudged his blonde friend in the arm.</p><p>"I'm not cheating," he said with a smirk. 'You're just bad at the game." Kaminari rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude, I'm gonna go to my room," he said. "We can play again when you stop cheating." The tape quirk user laughed again. "Okay then," he said. "I'll just play with Kirishima for a bit." Then Sero went to go ask Kirishima to play a few round of the game. Kaminari decided to go to his room for a bit and relax until he was ready to play again.</p><p>When he got into his room and closed the door, he took out his phone and scrolled through social media, liking posts and making comments. After a bit, Denki decided to listen to some music. He reached into his side pocket, but then his fingers came into contact with not only his headphone cords, but also something else.</p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow as he pulled this unknown object from his pocket. It was a small black box with a weird red pattern thing on the top of it. Kaminari stared at the box with curiosity. "What's this?" He asked, turning the box around in all angles to examine it. He surely didn't remember buying anything while he was out, so there was a possibility that someone may have slipped it into his pocket.</p><p>"Maybe that man," Denki started to say, but then stopped. He didn't feel the man touch him near his side, which was were the pocket was located, so he wasn't much of a culprit. The electric blonde thought about why someone would give it to him. Maybe it was a gift, but his birthday wasn't nearby, and neither was Christmas.</p><p>Denki gave the box a curious stare before deciding to open it. There wouldn't be any harm in doing that anyway. He lifted the lid up and saw a choker necklace sitting inside on a red cushion. Kaminari admired the the beauty of the choker, but was still confused about why he had it.</p><p>Then suddenly, a bright red ball of light appeared and rose up from the necklace and spun around him rapidly. Denki gasped, not out of fear, but more likely surprise and interest. The ball of light finally stopped spinning around him and stopped in front of him. Then it cleared, revealing a small, red floating creature. The unknown creature slowly opened its eyes and yawned, stretching after getting out of its previous curled up position. </p><p>Then the weird thing looked at Kaminari and smiled. "Hello young man," it said in a feminine voice. "You might be afraid, but don't worry. My name is Longg, and I'm the dragon kwami." The electrical quirk user looked completely astonished and didn't say a word as his finger reached over to touch this so called kwami. Then he stopped.</p><p>"Wait, are you sure you're a dragon?" Denki asked. Longg gave the blonde a confused look. "Of course I am," she replied. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, dragons are much bigger, have scales, bigger horns, and wings, and you don't have any of those." Kaminari pointed out.</p><p>"Well, kwamis don't always look the same as their real animal counterparts," The dragon kwami told him. "Now, allow me to explain everything about myself, your miraculous, your new powers, and all the other important things, but first, put on your choker." Kaminari sat on his bed and took the choker out of the box, putting it on. Then Longg began to explain the concept of kwamis and how she'd help Denki out.</p><p>Then she told Kaminari about his miraculous. "The dragon miraculous gives you the three powers known as wind dragon, water dragon, and lighting dragon," Longg stated. "With these three powers, you can become and control lightning, water and wind, but keep in mind that you have a time limit with your miraculous. If you you all three of these powers too quickly, then you'll run out of time."</p><p> Denki nodded in understanding and the mini god continued. She told the blonde how he'd be a superhero known as Ryuko, and he'd be helping his miraculous hero companions like Ladybug and Cat Noir in fighting akumas. "Akumas are evil butterflies that can be used to go into contact with a person. That person will have contact with Hawk Moth to do his bidding." Longg said, saying how Hawk Moth was the villain trying to steal the miraculouses, and that couldn't happen.</p><p>Then after she told him a lot more, she finished and asked Kaminari if he was up for the task in being Ryuko. The electric boy nodded in determination. "So, how do I transform?" He asked. "All you have to do is say, Longg, bring the storm," his kwami replied. "And remember that you'll need to detransform at some point, so just say Longg, open sky."</p><p>Denki nodded. "Longg, bring the storm!" he said enthusiastically. His kwami was rapidly sucked into the choker and the transformation begun. A red spandex type of outfit washes over the blonde. Fake horns appear with the outfit on his head and a weapon holder with a sword in it is behind his back. Lastly, a red mask is placed over his eyes.</p><p>When the transformation ends, Kaminari stares at himself in awe. "This is so cool!" He says, trying not to be too loud. Then suddenly, someone knocks on his door, and Denki freezes in his place. "Hey Kamibro, you still in here?" The familiar voice of Kirishima asked. "Um, yeah," Kaminari replied, "I'm just changing into come comfort clothes." He hoped the redhead hadn't heard him transform. </p><p>"Okay," Kirishima said, thankfully believing the blonde. "Well, Sero says he wants to play Mario Kart with you." Denki almost forgot about that, but he'd have to detransform first. "Okay, tell him I'm coming." The blonde told his friend. "Okay!" Kirishima said, then walked off. As soon as he walked away, Kaminari breathed a sigh of relief. "Longg, open sky." He said. The outfit immediately disappeared and Longg flew out the choker, smiling at her owner.</p><p>"Seems like you are cut out for being a miraculous hero, just like I thought!" She said. Denki smiled back and nodded and told her to hide in his pocket so he could hurry up and go play a rematch with Sero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you guys are probably pretty mad at me, but I've had some unfortunate writers block for a while, so I haven't been updating. I will be trying to do so though, considering you all have been very patient and kind. I will make sure to post a Halloween themed oneshot for my oneshot book before on on Halloween. Anyway, thanks for reading and being patient, and bye!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! So this kinda crossed my mind earlier, so I just decided to roll with this idea.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, and good day or night to all of you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>